


Midnight Tryst

by phoenixloverful



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bottom Misha, Dirty Talk, Finger Fucking, M/M, Pure sex, Sex, Top Jensen, cuddles after
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-18
Updated: 2014-05-18
Packaged: 2018-01-25 14:21:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1651802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixloverful/pseuds/phoenixloverful
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Misha's a needy little cock slut, and Jensen is stubborn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midnight Tryst

**Author's Note:**

> YOoooo the word count is 666. I just borrowed the characters, this only happened in my mind

"Fuck, Jen, right there," Misha moaned loudly, writhing as he pushed back against Jensen's fingers. Misha was totally naked, on all fours with his ass in the air on Jensen and his bed.

Jensen twisted his nimble fingers, brushing Misha's prostate, who whined at the contact and begged for more.

"You like that, baby? You like it when I finger fuck you? God, such a slut for me," Jensen breathed against Misha's skin.

"Just want you to fuck me already. Please?" The younger man drew his fingers from Misha's puckered hole, and paused for a moment to savor watching the hole close greedily around nothing. Misha pushed his face into the pillows at the head of the bed and pushed his ass further into the air.  
Jensen closed a tight fist around his hard cock, stroking it lazily.

"Why should I? You haven't done anything for me yet?" He slid his free hand over the sharp just of Misha's hipbones, securing him in place. Misha squirmed in anticipation, begging to be filled. Misha was positively keening now, begging Jensen in short little pants of breath. Jensen moved closer to his boyfriend, smiled at the pornographic litany pouring from the older man's mouth. He bent over, pressing his chest to Misha's back, whispering filthy nothings on his ears.

"You're such a fucking slut for my cock, baby. I love it. Gonna fuck you so hard you won't walk tomorrow. Are you ready for that?"

"So ready, Jensen, fuck. Want to feel you next week." Jensen pressed hot, opened mouth kisses to the flesh where the shoulder meets the neck. He lined up with Misha's hole, then slid all the way in in one smooth movement. Misha gasped at the sudden intrusion, then moaned and pushed back on Jensen's huge cock.

"Shit, Mish, always so tight for me." After that, all conversation stopped. The only sounds in the room were Misha's loud moans punched out by Jensen's dick, and Jensen's heavy breathing. Jensen pulled his hips back, then snapped forward, pushing Misha towards the headboard. Jensen set a punishing speed. His dick rubbed against Misha's prostate every time he pushed in, and he mewled in approval. Jensen was overwhelmed in the tight heat of Misha, the primal extinct of push and pull taking over as he gave himself completely to the pleasure.

Misha snaked his hand down between his legs and grabbed hold of his fat, heavy cock. He pumped it in time with Jensen's hips, crying out at the stimulation.  
Suddenly, Misha felt empty, as Jensen had pulled out and was manhandling Misha into a new position. Now Misha laid flat on his back, his legs spread in an obscene V to accompany Jensen's body suddenly pressing up closer to him. Jensen ran his hands down Misha's sides as he lined up again and pushed in. He lined down to suck a large bruise over Misha's collarbone, marking him like a horny teenager. Misha clawed at Jensen's back, moaning and whining. Misha's orgasm crept up on him, hot and urgent.

"Fuck, Jensen! Gonna come!" Misha sobbed before shooting his load between his and Jensen's bodies. Jensen groaned out Misha's name, then came, filling Misha with his hot, sticky seed. 

\----

Jensen lowered his head, resting it on Misha's chest as Misha carded his fingers through his hair.

As their breathing slowed down, Jensen pulled out and flopped on to his back. Misha groaned.

"Jen, I cleaned up last time."

"You're a big boy, Mish, do it yourself, I'm tired." Despite his griping, he rolled off the bed to walk off to the en suite bathroom. He came back with a wet washcloth and wiped Misha down, cleaning the come from his ass and stomach. Misha hummed in approval, and smiled happily.

When he was done, Jensen crawled back in to the bed, and Misha snuggled back under his arm. Jensen tightened his arm and kissed Misha's head.

"Love you," he whispered in Misha's ear.

"Love you, too, babe."


End file.
